Prince Arctic
Prince Arctic was a male IceWing, the last animus of the IceWing tribe and the father of Darkstalker. He was spoken of in Winter Turning and is part of the reason for the hatred between the NightWings and IceWings. Though he loved Foeslayer, he argued with her a lot since both were patriotic about their tribes. Biography Pre-Series Instead of creating his animus gift for the IceWings, as was custom for an IceWing with animus powers, Arctic chose to run away with his NightWing lover, Foeslayer. Queen Diamond refused to accept that Prince Arctic ran away for love, so she lied to the tribe about how Foeslayer wanted the animus power for her tribe, and kidnapped Arctic so they could have an animus dragonet. Because Arctic abandoned the IceWings, there were no more IceWing animus dragons in the future and the whole tribe was furious at the NightWings for "stealing their last animus." There was no way to take Arctic back because his son Darkstalker killed him. Thanks to this misunderstanding, the two tribes still hate each other to this day. Darkstalker [[Darkstalker (Legends)|(Legends) '']] Arctic is first shown in his room at a diplomat's palace receiving a message from a noble IceWing he can't remember the name of. After a brief and tense conversation, he remembers that her name is Snowflake, and that they're engaged. They make their way to the balcony while having what is described to be an incredibly boring conversation. On the balcony, they see a NightWing admiring the view of the ocean while trying to keep herself warm. She seems to annoy Snowflake into leaving, then begins a conversation with Arctic. He mentions that he and Snowflake were engaged but he forgot who she was, which Foeslayer uses to tease him. The two talk and flirt for a while. Arctic, fully aware that he's breaking almost every IceWing law, enchants a diamond earring to keep Foeslayer warm. He explains the situation and Foeslayer is flabbergasted that he'd break such an important law for her. Arctic is shown years later arguing with Foeslayer about their eggs. Darkstalker, after finding his father suspicious, was able to read his mind and saw blood and death in his thoughts. He was killed in the end of Darkstalker, due to Darkstalker enchanting Arctic to disembowel himself. ''Winter Turning Arctic is mentioned by both Winter and Foeslayer, and Foeslayer explains how she didn't steal Arctic, but instead they both fell in love. Winter then wonders if him and Moon would end up as badly as her and Arctic. Escaping Peril Although Arctic is supposedly already dead at least five centuries prior to the events of Escaping Peril, we find out in this book that Darkstalker had enchanted Arctic to obey his every command, then instructing him to disembowel himself, instead of murdering the IceWing as most believed. Moonwatcher discovers this after reading the scroll, which contains all the information about Arctic's demise. Relationships Foeslayer He is shown to love and care about Foeslayer very much, enough to break every rule that his kingdom had set in place for her sake. They are shown to bicker, tease, and flirt quite frequently, though sometimes it escalates into real arguments as shown in Darkstalker's first memory. After Arctic goes a little mad from his animus powers however, he almost regrets leaving the Icewings for her. Darkstalker His exact relationship with his son is unknown, though it definitely wasn't a positive one. He was disappointed upon Darkstalker's hatching that the dragonet didn't look much like him, and thought his name was creepy. It is revealed that he trained his son to use his powers, but something Arctic did to him was enough to convince Darkstalker that he was evil and enchant Arctic to disembowel himself. Queen Diamond Arctic clearly had quite a bit of resentment against his mother, having pictured making an enchantment to freeze her mouth shut forever. She is shown controlling basically every aspect of his life to keep him in line and do the best for their Kingdom. The strain on their relationship must have escalated quite a bit after Arctic ran off with a NightWing. Snowflake Arctic is shown to find Snowflake quite boring and be very unenthusiastic about marrying her. Upon meeting in the prologue, he completely forget her name and ditched her at first opportunity. It is hinted that she's about as uninterested in him as he is in her. Quotes * "It's true, though, our climate is one of our best-guarded secrets." ''-To Foeslayer, complaining about the cold * "''Maybe she does have a personality: repressed fury. Or maybe she's as unexcited about this match as I am." - To himself, about Snowflake * "Imagine disobeying an order - any order. Where would I even start?" ''-To himself, when Foeslayer mentions not following orders * ''"The tribe has strict rules. We're only allowed to use our power once in a lifetime." -''To Foeslayer after enchanting an earring to keep her warm. Trivia *Tui T. Sutherland hinted that it was possible that he was still alive. *Even though Prince Arctic had no NightWing powers, he instructed Darkstalker on how to use his. Gallery ColorIceWing.png|A typical IceWing; art by Joy Ang Germanicewing.jpg|A typical IceWing from the German publications ArcticbyAlaska.jpeg IMG 4455 5b592a2df5.JPG|A prologue of ''Darkstalker featuring Prince Arctic SEXHYDARKSTALKERBAISAHELOHYAASSS.png|Arctic at the top left. By Sahel. Screenshot 2016-06-11 at 11.54.04 AM.png|An IceWing, Arctic's tribe Arctic Headshot.png|Prince Arctic Category:IceWings Category:Males Category:Dragon Royalty Category:Darkstalker Characters Category:Deceased Category:Historical Characters Category:Animus Category:WT Characters Category:EP Characters Category:POVs